


Making Matters Worse

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Series: Newsies Lore Olympus AU [3]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Awkward Tension, F/M, Family Dynamics, M/M, Mentioned Jack Kelly, Mentioned Morris Delancey, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Siblings, Suggestive Themes, Talking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: David’s been trying to get his thoughts together after his encounter with the god of spring, but his siblings only seem to be making matters worse.
Relationships: David Jacobs & Les Jacobs & Sarah Jacobs, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Les Jacobs/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Morris Delancey/David Jacobs, Sarah Jacobs/Swifty (Newsies)
Series: Newsies Lore Olympus AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Making Matters Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Aha... I haven’t written for this AU in a while. So uh, yeah. Here’s a lil one shot. It can be read as a one shot, but if you want more context, there’s two more fics in this series you can read.  
> Just a side note, everyone has been aged up and is an adult in this AU.
> 
> With that out of the way, hope y’all enjoy!

David sighed. 

As the light at the crossroad turned from yellow to red, he picked up his phone to check his messages. He needed to keep his mind occupied. He didn’t want to think about the events of the previous night or the morning. 

The god stared down at his phone to see he had four missed phone calls. Perfect. That would keep his mind off…

He held the phone up to his ear and listened to the voice recordings that had been left. 

A familiar voice filled his ears. 

“Hey, pick up the phone asshole—”

_ Delete.  _

“You didn’t come over last night—”

_ Delete.  _

“So what? You’re just gonna ignore me you piece of shit? Gonna sulk like you always do—”

_ Delete.  _

“Ugh! Davey, I said sorry already! Please talk to me!”

_ Ew, definitely deleting that one.  _

David looked down. Huh… that didn’t help as much as he thought it would. In fact, it only made things worse. 

He hesitantly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the card the god of spring had given him. 

He let out another sigh as he read the contents of what was written on the card. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to fill his mind with images of the pink hued god. 

“Francis… Jack… God of Spring,” he mumbled to himself. His grip tightened as he sat back. He turned the card over to see if there was any contact information. He chuckled to himself. “Of course it doesn’t have his number. Why would someone like him want me to have his number?” He shook his head at the aspect. 

He looked up and watched the light turn green. He put his phone down as he drove off. 

It was time to return to reality.

Sure, he had his fun. There was even an instance in which he had a small spark of hope that maybe… just maybe… Jack even liked him. Just a tiny bit. 

But that was just a fantasy he was living out in his head. Now, he was back in the real world. And now the more he thought about it, the more it felt like he had just imagined it. 

He heard a buzzing from his phone and picked it up to steal a glance of the name. 

He saw it was sent by an unknown number and shoved his phone back into his coat pocket. He didn’t have time for that. 

He was late for brunch as it was anyway. 

-

When David arrived his younger siblings were already there awaiting his arrival. 

Les wearing a casual purple jacket that was zipped up all the way to his neck while Sarah wore a light sweater with a white button up and long brown skirt. 

They greeted each other, and David reluctantly followed them into the building. 

He kept his head down as to hopefully not be recognized. How embarrassing. 

He’d much rather be back home cleaning up after his dogs than being dragged to a strip club this early in the morning by his siblings. Not the first place he’d choose to meet up but whatever. 

However the moment the three of them took a few steps inside, they were immediately stopped by one of the employees. 

“Hold on there,” the lady said, holding up a hand to stop them, “you three know you aren’t allowed in here after your last visit.”

Les gave an over dramatic gasp as though he hadn’t known. “Us?” He asked. “What on Olympus for?”

The lady wasn’t buying his false innocence. She pointed a finger at him. “Butt pinching.” She pointed to David. “Blacking out and constant complaints.” Then, Sarah. “And  _ you _ still haven’t reimbursed us for the broken mermaid tank!”

Sarah shrugged. “Oh, can you blame me? I was bored out of my mind. It’s not my fault my brothers drag me out here.”

This seemed to anger the lady. “Your highness, that doesn’t give you an excuse to damage our property!”

Sarah opened her mouth to retort, but David stopped her. 

“Now just hold on,” he said. “I’ll pay for the damages. How much to replace the tank?”

The lady placed her hands on her hips. “Two thousand drachma.”

David rolled his eyes and gave Sarah a look that said  _ “you owe me” _ . He sighed. “Do you take diamonds?”

The lady scoffed. “You know damn well the resale value on those are bullshit. Cash only.”

“Okay so check.” David reached into his pocket. 

“I said cash-”

The king of the underworld gave her a look that could kill. 

“Uh- check! Yes! Check is fine!” She sputtered nervously. 

David handed her the check. His expression changed almost immediately into a polite smile. “Here you go. Thank you so much.”

The three of them walked past her.

Les chuckled. “You still own a checkbook?”

David shrugged. “Eh, it’s just easier for me.”

“You’re such an old man,” he laughed. 

“I’m only a few hundred years older than you.”

“Fellas,” Sarah said pushing her way past them, “we didn’t come here to talk about David being a huge nerd.” She pulled a chair out and sat at the nearest table. Shegave them a large grin. “We came to talk about you-know-who.”

“Oh yes!” Les sat next to her excitedly. He motioned for David to sit with them. 

He did. 

Les smirked. “So, how was he?”

David raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

“The lovely god of spring,” Sarah said, pushing a strand of hair from her face. “Jack. How was it?”

David felt his face grow hot. 

Great… just the subject David had been trying to avoid. He didn’t want to talk about it, but he supposed his siblings weren’t going to let it go. He sighed. “Okay, who told you two?”

Sarah and Les looked at each other. Les’s smirk grew wider. “Well, my grandson is a bit of a chatterbox. Charlie can’t keep a secret to save his life.”

David felt his hands curl into fists under the table. He took in a breath and spoke in the calmest voice he could. 

“We just… talked.” He cleared his throat. “He’s a very nice looking god. That’s it.”

The two of them stared at him. Their smiles dropped. 

“You  _ talked _ ?! That’s it?! Dave, I did not commute all the way from the ocean to hear that you just talked with him!” Sarah exclaimed. 

“You couldn’t have  _ just talked _ ,” Les said. “There has to be more! You didn’t fuck him at all?”

David could’ve sworn he almost choked. He felt himself blushing even more than he already was. 

“N-NO!” He hurriedly picked up a nearby menu on the table to cover his face. “I-I wouldn’t do that with him. Like I said, he just looks nice. That’s it.” David stuttered. 

Les and Sarah exchanged a glance. 

“Oh,” Sarah said, “that’s it? If that’s how you feel, then I’m on the market for a second husband. Do you happen to know if Jack-”

“STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”

Within seconds, the god of the dead had the goddess of the sea by the collar of the shirt, his eyes glowing an ominous red and teeth bared as if ready to attack. 

David noticed his siblings mischievous grins. He looked around and noticed how others were staring at them. 

He shakily let go of Sarah. “S-sorry…” 

Sarah snickered. “It’s okay. I’m sorry too. But are you going to stop holding out on us now?”

David sighed and sat back down. “Fine…” He hesitated, unable to describe his experience. “I… I can’t… I can’t piece together two thoughts when I’m around him. He’s just so… he’s perfect. I feel really weird around him. It’s something I can’t describe.” He let out a laugh. “Is that what you wanted to hear from me?”

David shook his head. “But the idea someone like him could consider someone like me… it’s crazy, right?” He rolled his shoulders back and sighed. “So, like I said, we talked.” Get shot a glare at Les. “ I  _ might _ have had more to share if you hadn’t dragged me to a strip club on a Sunday morning.”

Les cleared his throat and looked down. “Oh, ha… sorry about that. Why didn’t you say anything though?”

David raised an eyebrow. 

Les rolled his eyes. “Okay, maybe I’m a little bossy sometimes.”

Sarah crossed her arms. “Oh, you think?”

Les shot her a look, but she ignored him. “Continue Dave,” she said. 

“That’s it really. But if by some sort of miracle he did consider me, the underworld isn’t a place for the god of spring. Maybe I should just forget about him…” He scratched the wood of the table. “Besides, I have Morris—”

His siblings let out loud groans of annoyance at the name. 

“Guys, I know you don’t like him—”

They interrupted him with another chorus of loud groans. 

“Guys please! Don’t be like that! I really like him!”

“Dave, he’s the rudest and most nasty nymph I’ve ever met! I don’t understand how you could even date him!” Sarah exclaimed. 

“Yeah! You two are always yelling at each other! He’s not good for you,” Les said. 

David looked down. He sank into his seat and crossed his arms. “Gee, thanks...” He ran a hand through his hair. “You know, he’s not too bad once you get to know him.”

“We have gotten to know him,” Les stated, “and we—”

“I was going to propose.”

Les shut up. Sarah stared at him. There was a beat of silence. 

“You… I’m sorry what?” Sarah asked. 

Without a word, David pulled out a small black box from his coat pocket and placed it on the table. 

Les reached out and opened it. “Dave, you know I love you, but I have to tell you… this is the worst decision you could’ve made. What were you thinking?”

The god of the underworld rubbed his temples. “Ugh, I don’t know. I was going to ask him at the party, but that was a bust. And even at that, I think I’m having second thoughts.”

“Good,” Les said. “He doesn’t deserve you.” He closed the box and handed it to David. “You have so many other guys to choose from, I don’t know why you insist on chasing him around.”

David took the box and tossed it in a nearby trash can. “Well, you and Sarah have your spouses. I just figured he'd be an alright king.”

Les laid a hand on his older brother’s shoulder. “Listen Dave, what you want is an excellent king. Not just an ‘alright’ one.”

David looked down. “Yeah…”

The three of them sat in silence for a while. After a short while, Les spoke up to try to lighten the mood. 

“So… Jack, huh? He’s pretty nice, isn’t he?”

David scratched the back of his neck. “He is. He has a sort of melancholic quality I can’t quite put my finger on.”

Les scoffed. “Melancholic quality my ass! Last night you said you wanted to live between his thighs.”

David blushed again. “N-no, I didn’t! I’d never say anything that inappropriate!”

“Yeah, you did,” Sarah interjected.

“I say stupid things when I drink! You and I both know that!”

Sarah and Les laughed. 

“How would you two even do it?” Sarah asked. “He’s so small and compared to you.”

David thought for a moment. He smiled. “I wouldn’t complain if he was on top.”

The three of them laughed. They continued talking about the subject and making jokes for a while. 

“And—”

“So this is brunch, is it?”

The big three gods froze. 

They stared up at a tall, slim goddess with dark hair and a flowing, blue dress. 

Les was the first to speak. “Sally, love, what brings—”

“Don’t,” the goddess said sternly. She walked closer and manifested a cigarette in her hand. She took a puff. 

“So, when you said you were going to brunch, you actually meant the three of you loafing around and being disgusting about my friend’s son?”

Les tried to speak again. “Sal—”

She blew a puff of smoke in his face. 

Sally turned her attention to David. “I expected this much from Les, and only sometimes Sarah, but not you David. I thought better of you.”

“Hey, lay off, Sally,” Sarah defended. “He didn’t do anything wrong!”

The goddess tensed up. “Oh?” She made her way in front of David and stared him down. “Would you talk to Jack in such a way to his face?”

David stared back up at his sister-in-law. He hesitated. “No… I’d probably reword it a bit.”

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because she gave him a stern glare, her eyes glowing a golden color. 

She grabbed his collar and made him face her. “Now, this is probably one big joke to you, but it’s not a very funny one. I trust that Jack is a strong boy. He’s smart, he knows how the world works, but that doesn’t take away from the fact that he’s young.” She pulled him closer. “He’s impressionable. He won’t argue with you.”

David pulled back. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Okay, enough!” Les grabbed Sally’s hand. He turned her to face him. “Honey, Dave works hard. He’s been through a lot. Doesn’t he deserve some kind of treat?”

She stared up at Les with disbelief. “A  _ treat? _ ” She took a step closer to him. “Is that what he is? I see how it works. Poor little Davey let’s some slutty nymph walk all over him for years, so now he gets a little something nice for being a fool?”

“Hang on,” David tried to interject. “I never said—”

Sally held up a hand and automatically shut the king down. 

“That boy is not a  _ ‘treat’ _ ! He’s a person! He’s not some object for your brother to practice on.”

“Can I have a say in the matter?” David finally asked. 

“No!” The couple said in unison. 

The king of the gods glared at his wife. A low growl escaped his throat. “Don’t be bitter no one’s paying you any attention!” Les retorted. His hair began defying gravity. “My brother deserves his own husband!”

Sally crossed her arms. The cigarette disappeared from her hand, replaced by a phone. She looked down and scrolled past a few things before finding what she was looking for. “Aha! Here!” She shoved her phone in David’s face. 

David swiped the phone out of her hand to get a better look. 

He smiled. 

Not out of happiness though. It was one of sadness. The corner of his lip quivered upon seeing the picture Sally showed him. He didn’t know what else to do except smile. 

It was a picture of Jack and the sun god, Albert. 

They were smiling, Albert’s arm around Jack’s shoulder like they were close. Maybe a little too close for David’s comfort.

David really shouldn’t have been surprised. He already knew Jack was way out of his league, but it hurt to see though.   


He felt his heart sink in his chest as he slowly handed her the phone back. 

“You don’t have to remind me. I know I’m a fool. I never said I was entitled to him.”

As Sally took her phone back, her expression softened a bit. 

David adjusted his coat and stood up. “I didn’t want to talk about this anyway. I’m just going to go back to the Underworld. Enjoy Olympus.” He turned to leave. 

“Dave—” Sally said.

“No,” he said gently. “I think I’ve been humiliated enough for one day.”

He walked away from the three gods. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all like this lil one shot! It’s a bit rushed since I wrote it in one sitting, but I think it turned out alright! Except another one soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, gals, and non-binary pals! See you later!


End file.
